Devante
"Warrior? That is a name..I've also been called pirate, sailor, freebooter, asshole, and cheeky dick-wad...but yes, warrior is the general term used." ~Devante to Malakael Born and raised a noble until he went to pirating for most of his life only to return to pirating. Devante has many years of stories and experience to help younger adventurers live a lot longer and a lot safer. Current captain of the Zaren's Fight and the current Lord of Shadysuns Meadow. Description A man of average height, face fit with shoulder length grey hair. He typically is seen in a longer brown coat and brown leathers. His hands are wrapped with his fingers exposed. The biggest part of his outfit is his hat, he keeps a buccaneer hat on him at all times, no matter how his outfit looks, the had stays fresh and clean at all times. Armor They are typically in cloth and leathers. Usually in a longer coat that covers his body and an assortment of belts keeping his leathers closed. He has high boots that help keep his feet dry when he is out mucking around in the jungle or knee deep in snow. Under all of the armors, he keeps a freshly pressed white shirt. On the outside he may look filthy but he is secretly a neat freak. Arms Swords: The Zingaran go too, most of his kind is known for their fluid like sword play and Devante is no different. Daggers: With no swords in reach his daggers will often do the job that he needs. Bows: He isn't a try privateer if he isn't comfortable with some form of ranged weaponry. History Devante of house Zaren was born as a typical noble. He was raised in the art of swordplay and the art of shady deals. On the outside his family often ran a trading company that composed of selling Zaren wine. His spend most of his life talking and relaxing but he also had his time doing time as a mercenary for the High tide Buccaneers. He took his family over at the age of thirty when his father died of a mysterious disease, after ten years of growing his family business he was raided one night by Picts and demons. There was a fight, but it was a quick one, when Devante woke up he was naked and in the middle of the desert. Unsure what was going on he was taken in by a dwarf who gave him clothes and paper and writing utensils. Afterwards Devante set out with knowledge of building in his mind to find himself a home close to water. Ideal: Rebuild a family and return to a comfortable and safe life. Skills Mercantile: Years of selling wine has brought him comfortable in the motions of trying to sell the skin of the horses back to the horse. Woodworking: Working as a mercenary, he spent time helping fix ships in between jobs as well as helping people build homes to help build reputation. Swordplay: Being a Zingaran noble, swordplay is as normal to Devante as breathing, it may not be as good as most, but he is often seen as a dancer when he fights. Major Flaw/Flaws: Superstitious: Due to losing his home and life to Picts and Demons he often has a strong distrust or hate toward the two groups. There are cases that he will actively not talk or trade with these individuals. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Absent-Minded: Since coming to in this strange land, Devante has had a much harder time remembering faces and places ...not sure if he keeps forgetting or just doesn’t know anything. Compulsion: A neat freak to a T. Habits/Hobbies: Woodworking, Wine making, Storytelling, and humming Personality There are two very different personalities with Devante. There is the business Devante where he is highly chipper and very talkative when it comes to jokes or speaking about his skill set. This also fits with his time in the bars where he feels the most comfortable joking with patrons and selling them his wine or ale. Then there is Devante when he is actually working. This man can still crack jokes but there is always a more serious tone in his words or eyes. It is a very different look between the older gentleman of the bar who will banter with you until the sandstorms hit and a cold man who will shoot his brother in a heart beat for the right price. Whatever it takes to make a coin right? Beliefs Riches are the Belied that Devante follows. He often weighs worth out of treasure and holds that above any religion. He actually highly dislikes religion, if he paid any patron it would be the Conan worlds god Bel. But that is needed when you worship money because if you don't pay to Bel he will always find a way to get his share if you like it or not. Quirks The biggest thing is him calling most people 'Mate' or 'Lass' he constantly drinks when talking because he feels like he needs to do something with his hands. When he leaves people he always says the same thing. "May the horizon give you the treasures you need." Relationships Kelith: The first person that Devante had a long conversation with ever since finding his way in this world. He finds her a good friend and an even better drinking companion. She is currently someone who he will share perverted stories with and share advice or many things while they both get drunk. Roslin: Met her one time at Dribs bar, nice woman with a lovely pet. After she gave Devante a warning of upcoming horrors. She is seen more as a person whos connection Devante doesn't want to lose. She knows something and he wants to know more. Malakael: Strange holy man who is possessing a human named Maxwell. Finds him boring as an angel and generally confusing as a human. Dribs: Another tavern keeper that Devante visits. Watched the small goblin demolish a horde of hyenas. Enjoys the drinks and treats. Arsonius: Lord of Refugium. Currently a man that Devante works for, so the connection is beneficial only. Fury: Annoying imp who bothers people while drinking. Devante would like to crush this small person. Illinissa: Unkown about the matron of the Drow. Only met her once. Category:Characters